The Tales of Beedle the Bard
by wouldtheywriteasongforyou
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots for various HPFC challenges / contests. Fairytales with Harry Potter characters. 1:Wonderland, 2:Rumplestiltskin. Rating: K-T. The cauldron is bubbling . . . sip concoction at your own risk.
1. (table of contents)

**Author's Note:  
Disclaimer: I'm not a Brother though I may be grim(m).**

The Tales of Beedle the Bard: A collection of drabbles and one-shots for various HPFC challenges / contests. Each one will be a different pairing and based around a different faerie tale. Genre: Poetry, Romance, Tragedy, Angst, Drama, Adventure. Rating: K-T (will give warnings if a chapter is M). The cauldron is bubbling . . . sip concoction at your own risk.

This chapter is where all of my author's notes for each entry will be. The above disclaimer is the only one for this entire collection.

* * *

**Table of Contents**

Pairings (chapter #):

Alice&Frank. (1)  
Narcissa&TomRiddleJr. (2)

**Master List**

1. Wonderland – Written for the Cinema Competition "The Wizard of Oz" (a change in scenery; _Well, some people without brains do an awful lot of talking, don't they?"__)_; Duct Tape Competition "White Zebra" (someone who usually fades into the background); Poetry Quotes Bootcamp "21. "There's no road to tread,/No traveler ahead,/Neither a beginning, nor an end" - _Having Crossed the River_, Kabir"; Your Favourite Hogwarts House Bootcamp [GRYFFINDOR] "2. Lost"; Disney Movie Plotline Competition "Alice in Wonderland"; 27 Jan 2014; Word Count: 629.

2. Rumplestiltskin – Written for the HPFC The Off the Block Competition "Backstroke Hard"; Cinema Competition "Fight Club" (partnership); Poetry Quotes Bootcamp "10. "Alone, all alone/Nobody, but nobody/Can make it out here alone" - Alone, Maya Angelou"; The Star Challenge "Bellatrix" (Narcissa); Disney Movie Plotline Competition "Old Yeller" (someone doing something that they don't want to do); Dream Challenge "Dusk"; 28 Jan 2014; Word Count: 495


	2. (1 Wonderland)

1/27 2014. Word Count: 629

[-]

**1. Wonderland**

She's falling  
down  
down  
down.

There's nowhere to go from here.  
There's everywhere to go from here.  
It's a rabbit hole of endless possibilities:  
a clock to turn back the hands of time,  
a riddle to erase the mistakes of a lie,  
a promise that was meant to be kept,  
and a girl that was to be perfect and accepted  
except

That girl went by the name of Alice  
(she's the one who is falling like a star, you know)  
a Gryffindor with the purest of blood  
and a heart full of scarlet flames and gold.  
She was brilliantly fabulous at Hogwarts (Flitwick would attest with this)  
she could Charm like a princess – curtsy, bow, _how do you do Miss?_  
or like a witch – she would wave that faerie wand with a precise _swish-and-flick_.

She loved the gardens (and the Forbidden Forest, too)  
or perhaps she only like those places as a point to rendezvous.  
She went there often to meet up with a boy named Longbottom  
a dashing Hufflepuff fellow who favoured the colours black and yellow.

He offered her the world – but she said she already had her own  
a world built up of magic because her real life was tragic.  
Alice called the place Wonderland because it was full of wonderful things  
but he told her to come back to reality and to get her head out of her dreams.

That girl went by the name of Alice  
she wasn't a pretty faerie tale princess:  
She liked the dirt and the earth and greenhouse three  
She didn't have a crown of praise circling her head  
She liked words and the birds and flying free  
She didn't care to be noticed and wasn't easily upset.

Longbottom rescued her from her fanciful wishes  
he showed her what love was and sprinkled her with kisses  
He saved her from the dragons and the demons in her mind  
He saved her from the caterpillars and the rabbit who was never on time.

When she was with him, she found courage in her tin lioness heart  
she found strength and wisdom in her scarecrow mind  
Together they joined with the phoenix and the Light  
Together they thrice defied the Dark

But the queen of hearts was determined to drag Alice back  
to continue the game of wits in the noble House of Black  
With a spell and a curse and a twirl and a hex  
Alice was sent back into this strategic game of chess.

It was the fight of her life and the stakes were high  
This strange Bellatrix was determined to end her life  
But back at home Longbottom and Alice had had a boy who was born at the end of July  
and she wasn't going to leave Neville without a mum or Frank without a wife.

And then came the pain, the excruciating – _Crucio!_ – pain  
Frank fell powerless to the floor; he couldn't save her anymore  
Together they fell, alone they separated  
The demons came back with a vengeance and their last shreds of sanity vacated.

The pain stops and a blinding white light took its place  
She realises this is her final destination before Death plays its ace of spades.  
There's no beginning or end that she can see  
She knows she's back in Wonderland but that's not where she wants to be.  
Alice is lost and alone in the place she knows best  
her dreamland has become a nightmare; who would've guessed?

Where's Frank and his level-headed clarity?  
Where's her baby and all of his future possibilities?  
Where's the escape and the exit to leave?

And perhaps some people without brains do an awful lot of talking  
But not this girl (this Alice) for her mind is screaming helplessly as she is falling  
falling  
falling.

[-]


	3. (2 Rumplestiltskin)

1/28 2014. Word Count: 495

[-]

**2. Rumplestiltskin**

My father told Lord Riddle I could turn blood into galleons. It was a desperate ploy to bolster our deteriorating reputation, but my father lied. Lord Riddle requested my presence immediately, though, with expectations of failure.

I was brought to Lord Riddle's castle at dusk and locked away in a tower. _Turn this into a hundred galleons by morning or I'll cut off your head_, he threatened in that silky serpentine voice. What Lord Riddle asked was impossible, and he and I both knew that my head would be mounted on an iron pike come daylight.

Suddenly a little elf-like man appeared. Where had he come from? There were no unlocked entrances to my sealed-up tower. He ignored my questions and said: _I'll make you an offer you can't refuse: I will transform blood into galleons in exchange for your locket_.

I immediately touched my family heirloom hanging around my neck. An S was etched on it – S for Slytherin, Father said which I thought to be odd since our name was Black. It was real silver – I could pawn it for at least thirty sickles – but my life was in grave danger.

_Fine_, I told him and handed over my Slytherin locket. He told me to close my eyes, so I did. I heard a _snap!_ and when I opened my eyes a hundred galleons were where a vial of blood once had been and he was also gone. It was like magic.

When Lord Riddle came to behead me, he instead found 'my' success. He moved me to a different tower and gave me forty ounces of blood this time. _Four hundred galleons or off with your head_, he hissed. Luckily, my saviour returned but asked for my Resurrection Stone ring as payment. Reluctantly, I handed it over. Again, he snapped and galleons appeared while he and blood vanished away.

Lord Riddle was flabbergasted at my achievement: he offered marriage if I would kill a person and change their dirty blood into galleons. I swallowed my revulsion at his murderous offer, but as a serf my answer was predictable.

He came back, lured in by Lord Riddle's new challenge. I had nothing to offer him, though. He made me promise him my firstborn child but I refused. _You've three chances to guess my name, then. If you guess correctly, no payment from you is required_.

Oh, but what to call this elf-like creature? I had muttered this aloud, and he yelped. _How did you know Kreacher twas my name?_ he demanded. _Lucky guess_? I responded. He grabbed a dagger from his boot and proceeded to slit his throat. _Nobody is allowed to know an elf's true name_, he hissed as his life bled out. He made one last _snap_! and a galleon appeared while his body dissolved into thin air.

And I, now Lady Narcissa of Riddlelands, found out a little too late that a blood sacrifice is worth more than any galleon.

[-]


End file.
